1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to the field of computer construction, and more particularly desktop computer construction.
2. Prior Art.
Desktop computers are generally characterized by the fact that the same are complete computer systems of a size suitable for disposition on a desk, including interfaces for communicating with printers and similar devices, similar computer systems, central computer systems, file servers and the like. Previously many such systems tended to be self contained with central processing unit, random access memory, disk storage, keyboard and display. At the present time, most desktop computers utilize a detached keyboard (for applications requiring a keyboard) and many, particularly the higher performance computers, utilize a detached display, thereby allowing a choice of display best suited for the particular application, and/or no use of a display in applications which do not require a dedicated display. Accordingly, computers of this type comprise a "box" containing a power supply, a mother board or CPU board, possibly one or more add-in boards, a power supply, one or more disk drives such as, by way of example a hard disk drive and a floppy disk drive, and all I/O (input-output) connections for connection to a source of power, a keyboard, a display, peripheral devices, computer networks and the like.
From time to time it may be necessary to open a computer such as a desktop computer for various purposes, including the addition of more memory or an add-in board, the change of other components such as a disk drive or for trouble shooting and repair purposes. Whatever the reason for opening the computer, it would be preferable if once open, the major components of the assembly would be readily accessible without requiring the removal of one to get at some other component for testing or replacement purposes. In many prior art computers access is provided by the removal of a panel thereof to expose the major components of the computer as supported on the computer base structure. In such organizations, typically access to various components is very restricted without further disassembly of the computer. Further disassembly, however, frequently requires disconnection of various components, making it difficult or impossible to operate the computer for trouble shooting purposes when so disassembled.
While it is desirable to be able to easily gain access to the inside of the computer in certain situations, it is also desirable to provide a simple means of preventing access thereto by unauthorized persons. For this purpose some prior art computers, particularly large computers, are provided with key actuated locks which will retain the box closed until opened by a key in the possession of authorized personnel. At the present time, the power and usefulness of desktop computers is steadily increasing while the size of many of the same is in turn decreasing, making such computers susceptible to theft by removing the same in boxes or briefcases of nonsuspicious size. Accordingly, in some situations it may be desirable to provide some means for locking a computer in place so that the same cannot be simply slipped into a box or briefcase by authorized personnel without requiring some form of destructive and attention getting effort to do so.